


Where All Ladders Start [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Series: Ladders [Podfics] [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Knives, M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: Will is slowly losing his mind in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He makes a deal with the devil to get out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where All Ladders Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176359) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> emungere's notes: Eternal gratitude to louiselux for beta and cheerleading. I guarantee this wouldn't exist without her.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150404254@N03/36573043395/in/dateposted-public/)

_Now that my ladder's gone, I must lie down where all the ladders start_  
_In the foul rag-and-bone shop of the heart._  
William Butler Yeats

*

Length: 00:10:26

Stream at Mixcloud: [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Lavendersiren/where-all-ladders-start-chapter-1/)

Download links: [MP3 (9.9MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=437dbaaedfc21134590ac5a0694d36b0&download) and [M4B (4.7MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=e8afa6852d0c0cd2303b914f4a75e28c&download)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audiobook M4B now available.

Length: 00:08:42

Stream on Mixcloud [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Lavendersiren/where-all-ladders-start-chapter-2/)

Download links: [MP3 (10.1MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=9735aa301cb024dceb48bce723a6819b&download) and [M4B](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=80cc949d341aeb62e49c8192b5c30068&download)


	3. Chapter 3

Length: 00:11:07

Stream at Mixcloud [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Lavendersiren/where-all-ladders-start-chapter-3/)

Download links: [MP3 (12.5 MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=9dc95090381e746e3b441bfe407504a8&download) and [M4B (5 MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=d9572835fb6dd84b4ccec54a8a5cff91&download)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Hannibal and Will. Such a beautiful, messed-up romance. I really love the Ladders series by emungere, so this is my attempt to transform her stories into podfic. I'm a little nervous because this is a much bigger project than I've taken on before. Let's see where it goes <3
> 
> I've recorded and edited up to Chapter 3, and I will post each chapter as I finish them. I'll eventually make a master recording with all the chapters.


End file.
